Winona quotes
This page lists Winona's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Winona Tools Base Game * Axe- "I never was the 'woodsy' type." * Luxury Axe- "A shiny way to cut stuff down." * Shovel- "Time to get digging." * Regal Shovel- " A little too snazzy for my taste." * Pickaxe- "Not my preferred kind of manual labor." * Opulent Pickaxe- "A shiny way to smash up rocks." * Razor- "Never hurts to have more tools." * Razor (can't shave)- " * Razor (nothing left)- " * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- " * Hammer- "And I know how to use it!" * Pitchfork- "It's so...rural." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "You're alright for an axe." * Feather Pencil- "I've got ugly handwriting." * Brush- "Repetitive tasks are soothing." * Saddle- "How'd I get saddled with this? Ha!" * War Saddle- "Alright, who wants to fight?" * Glossamer Saddle- "Still wouldn't keep up with a Leepin' Lena..." * Saddlehorn- "Takes a saddle off real quick." * Salt Lick- "Keeps livestock nice and docile." * Salt Lick (burning)- " * Salt Lick (burnt)- " Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "It'll last me the night, hopefully." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It's the pits out here." * Campfire (high)- "A good healthy blaze." * Fire Pit (high)- "Properly roaring." * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "About as cozy as it gets out here." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "It's gonna go out soon." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "On its last legs." * Campfire (out)- " * Fire Pit (out)- "My sister was afraid of the dark." * Torch- "There's beauty in a simple design." * Miner Hat- "I put that behind me." * Torch (out)- "Out like a light." * Miner Hat (out)- " * Pumpkin Lantern- "It's childish, but in a nice way." * Lantern- "Who'd want a non-electric lamp?" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "It's... cold? Somehow?" * Endothermic Fire Pit- "It makes cold fire? I don't quite get it." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "A good healthy blaze." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- " * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Seems good for now." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Gonna go out soon." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "On its last legs." * Endothermic Fire (out)- " * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "My sister was afraid of the dark." * Moggles- "A real strange contraption." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "Where's the plug?" * Mushlight (on)- "How's it work without circuitry?" * Mushlight (burnt)- " * Glowcap (off)- "Is there an 'on' switch?" * Glowcap (on)- "It lights up, even without filament." * Glowcap (burnt)- " * Willow's Lighter- "Neat little gizmo there." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I don't mind playing pack mule." * Piggyback- "Makes everything smell like pig." * Bird Trap- "Birds of a feather get trapped together." * Bug Net- "Wish we had mosquito netting." * Fishing Rod- "Not a bad way to unwind." * Straw Roll- "Gonna hit the hay. Literally." * Fur Roll- "Better to hit the fur than the hay." * Tent- "Putting the tent together is the best part of camping." * Trap- "All the trappings of a good dinner. Ha!" * Honey Poultice- "Takes care of workplace injuries." * Healing Salve- "Soothes minor cuts and scrapes." * Umbrella- "It serves its purpose." * Compass- Depends on orientation. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "I'm pretty good with directions." * Compass (lost)- " * Compass (broken)- " Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Keeps drinks cool until breaktime." * Luxury Fan- "Too fancy." * Siesta Lean-to- "What sort of bonehead sleeps during the day?!" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I'd rather sleep then nap." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "It ain't safe." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Not without supper first." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "No way I'm falling asleep here." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "Yup. Just like camping." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Probably for the best. Back to work!" * Thermal Stone- "This is a good rock. A special rock." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Brr! Like a chunk of ice." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's a little chilly." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Tepid." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Almost TOO hot." * Pretty Parasol- "Better than nothing." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I got heart to spare." * Booster Shot- "I've never taken a sick day in my life." * Waterballoon- "I throw a killer curveball." * Whirly Fan- "Swirly." * Whirly Fan (broken)- " * Bernie (held and inactive)- "This little guy's been well loved." * Bernie (active)- "Is he clockwork? Can I peek inside?" * Bernie (broken)- "He's a bit of a fixer-upper." * Bundling Wrap- "We could wrap stuff up for later." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "I can't wrap up thin air." * Bundled Supplies- "That oughta keep everything nice and fresh." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I make a mean stew." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "The fire still has quite a bit of work to do." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Soup's on!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That's quite impractical." * Bee Box- "It's like an assembly line in there. Busy!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "Where's that stellar work ethic, bees?!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "You've been working hard." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Excellent work, bees!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "You reap whatcha sow." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Our hard work is paying off." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Good to go." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It needs a bit of a kick." * Ice Box- "It's not factory standard." * Drying Rack- "A rack for drying meat." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's well on its way." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Ready for eatin'." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "You guys like gristle, right?" * Bee Box (burnt)- "Factory fire!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I hate seeing hard work wasted." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Not gonna make progress like that." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Well, it's dry." * Bucket-o-poop- "Plants can't get enough." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Nothing yet." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "We've got our first mushrooms!" * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "Looks like a pretty good yield." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Lookit all that fungus." * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "Not much use with a dead log." * Mushroom Planter (burning)- " * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "All burned up." * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "It's real cold out." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "Rickety, but I can use it to build things." * Alchemy Engine- "I guess proximity activates the whirlygigs?" * Thermal Measurer- "Assembling gadgets is so fulfilling." * Rainometer- "That's a mighty fine gadget." * Lightning Rod- "That's one way to get electricity." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "All charged up and nowhere to go." * Gunpowder- "For when you need a big KABOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Can I make the next one?" * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Now we get to make another!" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Rest in peace, sweet gizmo." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Must fire take everything I love?" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "We should mass produce these things." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Witness the efficiency of the future!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Needs a top up." * Electrical Doodad- "A thing of beauty." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Good place to kick your feet up, if nothin' else." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Welp." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "It's okay. I'll assemble another." * Potter's Wheel (normal and burning)- "Not bad for a handmade table." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Let's build another." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "That ain't for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Ready for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- "No sense wasting materials." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Looks great!" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We already got these schematics." Fight Base Game * Spear- "So crude." * Ham Bat- "Good fer a smackin'." * Boomerang- "It's great at comebacks. Ha!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "I'll catch you next time! Ow..." * Blow Dart- "Ptoo!" * Sleep Dart- "Inflicts the very worst thing... laziness." * Fire Dart- "Simple, but effective." * Football Helmet- "Gotta protect the assets." * Grass Suit- "Not at all useful." * Log Suit- "Punch me! It does nothing! Ha!" * Marble Suit- "Protects your inner workings." * Bee Mine- "Sounds like the hum of an engine." * Tooth Trap- "Gnarly gnashers." * Shelmet- "Gotta protect my noggin! I keep my ideas in there." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Go ahead, give'it a punch." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Bit flashy, hey?" * Morning Star- "No time for star gazin'." * Weather Pain- "All bluster, no bite." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Surprisingly practical." * Battle Spear- "This would never pass inspection." * Electric Dart- "I'm gonna shoot this at the bot's butt." * Tail o' Three Cats- "The preferred tool of the foreman." * Napsack- "It makes snooze circles when I throw it." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "That's some proper metalwork." * Birdcage (occupied)- "She was just a patsy." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Why are you tired? Your life is so cushy." * Pig House- "No way that's up to code." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Hey! I just want some light!" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Fuller than a downtown tenement house." * Rabbit Hutch- "How'd they build these with no thumbs?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Hay Wall- "It's just a hay bale, really." * Hay Wall (damaged)- " * Wood Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Wood Wall- "Built nice and sturdy." * Wood Wall (damaged)- " * Stone Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Stone Wall- "The building part is over." * Stone Wall (damaged)- " * Chest- "Handmade, so you know it's not up to snuff." * Chest (full)- "It's full to bursting." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- " * Sign- "I'll take this as a sign." * Potted Fern- "That's my kind of decor. Simple." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "That's a shame." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Welp." * Hay Wall (burnt)- " * Wood Wall (burnt)- " * Chest (burnt)- "Hope there was nothin' good inside." * Scaled Chest- "For the snootiest of snoots." * Sign (burnt)- "Burnt to cinders." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Hey! Is it my turn to feed the bird?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "This poor bird's a bag of bones." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I think it was my turn to feed her." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Let's uh... just sweep that under the rug." * Sign (empty)- "Just waiting for some scribbles." * Directional Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (held)- "I hate handmade stuff." * Mini Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "What good's a blank sign?" * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Cutesy little drawing." * End Table (empty)- "Sturdily built." * End Table (flowers)- "Pretty sure this one won't move." * End Table (new light source)- "I miss lamps." * End Table (old light source)- " * End Table (wilted)- " * End Table (burnt)- "That's a shame." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Doesn't look too scary." * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "That lit up real fast!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "That happens when you build stuff with straw." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Moon Rock Wall- "It's already been built. Sigh." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- " * Scaled Furnace- "Pretty fancy for a heater." * Wardrobe- "I could build a million of these." * Wardrobe (in use)- " * Wardrobe (burning)- "And up it goes." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "So who wants to build another one?" * Wood Fence (held)- "Just needs to be assembled." * Wood Fence- "A clearly handmade fence." * Wood Gate (held)- "Just gotta assemble it now." * Wood Gate- "A clearly handmade gate." * Potted Succulent- "It's in a pot now." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "A testament to my achievements. Or lack of them." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "That's a chunk of ground." * Carpeted Flooring- "That's a chunk of ground." * Checkerboard Flooring- "That's a chunk of ground." * Cobblestones- "That's a chunk of road." * Forest Turf- " * Grass Turf- " * Savanna Turf- " * Rocky Turf- " * Marsh Turf- " * Fungal Turf (red)- " * Fungal Turf (green)- " * Fungal Turf (blue)- " * Guano Turf- " * Mud Turf- " * Slimey Turf- " * Cave Rock Turf- " Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- " * Sandy Turf- " Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "That's a chunk of fancy ground." Refine Base Game * Rope- "An essential building material." * Boards- "Oh, the possibilities." * Cut Stone- "Prepped and ready for the assembly line." * Papyrus- "I don't have much use for that, personally." * Purple Gem- "A little snooty gem." * Nightmare Fuel- "I don't trust that stuff." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "A rock with a hole in it." * Marble Bean- "That couldn't possibly work." * Beeswax- "It smells kinda alright." * Wax Paper- "So waxy." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Looks just like that egghead! Ha!" * Prestihatitator- "Why do we even have that lever?!" * Shadow Manipulator- "Not sure how it works, but I'm gonna find out." * Pan Flute- "Let's see if I can't play a little ditty." * Night Light- "Creepy to the core." * Night Armour- "Soothingly unsettling." * Dark Sword- "Not too keen on touching that." * One-man Band- "I ain't musically inclined." * Bat Bat- "Ha! Clever." * Belt of Hunger- "So tight I barely remember the gnawing hunger!" * Chilled Amulet- "Now I don't have to take breaks to cool off." * Nightmare Amulet- "It's, uh, a purple necklace." * Life Giving Amulet- "Jewelry ain't really my thing." * Fire Staff- "This "magic" stuff's a safety hazard." * Ice Staff- "This doesn't seem safe." * Telelocator Staff- "So you're telling me this stick is "magic"?" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Fully operational." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Still gotta tinker with it a bit." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Ready for a test run!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- " Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "That ain't coming back to life." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "The next one we make'll be better." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Let's make another." * Old Bell- " Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- " * Ocuvigil (burning)- " * Ocuvigil (burnt)- " * Moon Dial (generic)- " * Moon Dial (new moon)- " * Moon Dial (waxing)- " * Moon Dial (full moon)- " * Moon Dial (waning)- " * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- " * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I don't need thimbles. My hands are pure callus!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "I hate cold weather." * Straw Hat- "Keeps the sun outta your eyes." * Beefalo Hat- "Seems secretive." * Beekeeper Hat- "Respecting bees means respecting stingers." * Feather Hat- "Well la-dee-da." * Winter Hat- "Perfect for winters in the tenement house." * Top Hat- "How bourgeoisie." * Dapper Vest- "A vest fit for an egghead." * Breezy Vest- "They weren't kidding about the breeze." * Puffy Vest- "I wish it had sleeves." * Bush Hat- "Just, y'know. Strap a bush on your head." * Garland- "For getting dolled up." * Walking Cane- "It's no Tin Lizzie." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Do I look like a fur trader?" * Fashion Melon- "A melon for your melon." * Ice Cube- "There must be a more practical solution." * Rain Coat- "Very practical." * Rain Hat- "Dry as a daisy. That's the phrase, right?" * Summer Frest- "Workplace safety is a top priority." * Floral Shirt- "That's one loud shirt." * Eyebrella- "Nice and dry underneath." * Hibearnation Vest- "One seriously cozy vest." Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "That's my trusty mending tape." * Fashion Goggles- "I hate fashion." * Desert Goggles- "Helps you see, see?" * Funcap- "Really?" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I love working with new materials." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Thulecite Wall- "If I break it, I'll get to build it again." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- " * Thulecite Medallion (min)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (max)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- " * The Lazy Forager- "For those with a lackluster work ethic." * Magiluminescence- "Useful little tool." * Construction Amulet- "We could be good friends, you and I." * The Lazy Explorer- " * Star Caller's Staff- " * Deconstruction Staff- " * Pick/Axe- " * Thulecite Crown- " * Thulecite Suit- " * Thulecite Club- " * Houndius Shootius (held)- " * Houndius Shootius- " Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "I was never much of a book learner." * Applied Horticulture- "I prefer to learn from experience." * Sleepytime Stories- "I already know how to sleep, thanks." * The End is Nigh!- "I prefer hands-on learning." * On Tentacles- "I'm not really a "book smarts" kind of gal." * Joy of Volcanology- " Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- " Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "I'm going to spoil you rotten." * Vargling- "Pups love you no matter who you are." * Ewelet- "You're just a fluffball on legs!" * Broodling- "You're pretty swell, for a tiny monstrosity." * Glomglom- "You're pretty cute for a giant bug, hey?" * Giblet- "Hey there, feathers." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- " * Bubble Pipe Carving- " * Pawn Figure- " * Rook Figure- " * Knight Figure- " * Bishop Figure- " * Queenly Figure- " * Kingly Figure- " * Deerclops Figure- " * Bearger Figure- " * Moose/Goose Figure- " * Dragonfly Figure- " * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- " Events Don't Starve Together * Candy Bag- "It's a goodybag." * Candy Apple- " * Candy Corn- " * Catcoon Candy- " * Choco Pigs- " * Ghost Pop- " * Tentacle Lolli- " * Gummy Spider- " * Jelly Worm- " * Not-So-Candy Corn- " * Raisins- " * "Raisins"- " * Broken Stake- " * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- " * Empty Elixir- " * Faux Fangs- " * Monkey Paw- " * Spider Ring- " * Gift Wrap- "I could wrap stuff up real nice." * Gift- "My presence is a gift. Ha." * Festive Tree Planter- "Just needs a tree." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- " * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- " * Winter's Feast Tree- "Now that's a job well done." * Gingerbread Cookie- " * Eternal Fruitcake- " * Sugar Cookie- "No thanks, I'm sweet enough." * Candy Cane- " * Chocolate Log Cake- " * Plum Pudding- " * Apple Cider- " * Hot Cocoa- " * Heavenly Eggnog- " * Festive Bauble- "Gotta be careful not to break it." * Festive Light- "Finally, something with wiring." * Magnificent Adornment- "Fancy lil ornament." * Gobbler Shrine- "I feel luckier already." * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- " * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- " * Red Pouch- " * Lucky Gold Nugget- "I could use a bit of prosperity." * Red Firecrackers- "Lucky firecrackers!" * Red Lantern- "Nothing luckier around here than a light." * Lucky Fan- "It's a big fan made of tailfeathers." * Lucky Beast Head- "Front and center!" * Lucky Beast Body- " * Lucky Beast Tail- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Just a tree." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Yep. Definitely a tree." * Spiky Tree- "Mhm. It's a tree." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "As long as the job's done." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "That's one down." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "That's an impressive blaze." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Gone up in flames." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Completely charred." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Looks brittle." *Evergreen (sapling)- "It can handle itself from there." * Log- "It's a hunk of wood." * Log (burning)- "I coulda built something with that." * Charcoal- "It gets everywhere." * Pine Cone- "That's a pine cone." * Marble Tree- "How does that work?" * Totally Normal Tree- "Did that tree just move?" * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "Stop looking at me like that." * Sapling- " * Sapling (picked)- "All the useful bits are gone." * Sapling (burning)- "Lit up brighter than a New York power grid." * Sapling (held)- "Needs replanting." * Grass Tuft (held)- "Looks like some gardening is in order." * Berry Bush (held)- * Spiky Bush (held)- "Well it's not gonna replant itself." * Twigs- "I could snap these like twigs! Ha!" * Grass Tuft- " * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It's on break." * Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Cut Grass- "A fire waiting to happen." * Berry Bush- " * Berry Bush (burning)- " * Berry Bush (picked)- "Picked it right clean." * Berry Bush (barren)- " * Reeds- " * Reeds (picked)- " * Reeds (burning)- " * Cut Reeds- " * Plant- " * Plant (growing)- " * Plant (ready to be picked)- " * Marsh Plant- " * Spiky Bush- " * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Yeow! That smarts!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- " * Flower- " * Petals- "Don't see a whole lotta use for these." * Evil Flower- " * Dark Petals- " * Red Mushroom- " * Green Mushroom- " * Blue Mushroom- " * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "Lazy mushroom." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Lazy mushroom." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "Picked clean. Gotta wait." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "It's a mushroom hole." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- " Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Another tree." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnut Tree (burning)- " * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- " *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- " * Sapling (withered)- " * Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Berry Bush (withered)- " *Plant (withered)- " * Birchnut- " * Cactus- " * Cactus (after picking)- " * Cactus (picked)- " * Tumbleweed- " Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- " * Twiggy Tree (stump)- " * Twiggy Tree (burning)- " * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- " *Twiggy Tree (old)- " * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- " * Twiggy Tree Cone- " * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- " *Diseased Sapling (picked)- " * Diseased Sapling (burning)- " *Diseased Sapling (withered)- " *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- " *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Picked it right clean." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- " * Marble Shrub- " * Rose- "Not sure what to think of that..." * Rose (after picking)- " * Succulent- " * Succulent (held)- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- " * Killer Bee Hive- " * Honeycomb- " * Hound Mound- " * Bones- " * Touch Stone- " * Harp Statue- " * Marble Pillar- " * Marble- " * Rundown House- " * Merm Head- " * Pig Head- " * Pig Torch- " * Basalt- " * Boulder- " * Rocks- "A bunch of rocks." * Flint- " * Nitre- " * Gold Nugget- " * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Huh? That's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- " * Grave (dug)- " * Suspicious Dirt Pile- " * Animal Track- "Something tasty passed through here." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Gah! I lost it." * Animal Track (found)- " * Wooden Thing- " *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- " *Wooden Thing (locked)- " *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- " * Ring Thing- " * Crank Thing- " * Box Thing- " * Metal Potato Thing- " * Worm Hole- " * Worm Hole (open)- " * Worm Hole (exited)- " * Pond- " * Skeleton- " * Spider Den- " * Spider Eggs- " * Rabbit Hole- " * Walrus Camp- " * Walrus Camp (empty)- " * Sunken Ship- " * Sunken Ship (empty)- " * Flotsam- " Reign of Giants * Ice- * Mini Glacier- " * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- " * Burrow- " * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- " * Rundown House (burnt)- " * Merm Head (burnt)- " * Pig Head (burnt)- " * Hollow Stump- " * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- " *Glommer's Statue (mined)- " * Skeleton (self)- " * Sunken Ship (burning)- " * Sunken Ship (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "That was a one-way ticket." * Gigantic Beehive- "Yeesh! I'd take a hammer to that." * Honey Patch- " * Gigantic Beehive (growing)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- " *Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- " *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- " *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- " *Rock- " *Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- " * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- " * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- " * Meteor- " * Moon Rock- "Woah! What an odd texture." * Moon Stone (broken)- " * Moon Stone (repaired)- " * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- " * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff ready)- " * Moon Stone (wrong item)- " * Moon Rubble- " * Petrified Evergreen- " *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- " * Stagehand- " * Stagehand (walking)- " * Suspicious Marble (rook)- " * Suspicious Marble (knight)- " * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "Someone's in need of a fixing." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- " * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- " * Loot Stash- " * Lake- " * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- " * Sinkhole- " *Rope to Surface- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- " * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- " * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- " * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- " * Fern- " * Foliage- " * Cave Banana Tree- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Bat Cave- " * Red Mushtree (blooming)- " * Green Mushtree (blooming)- " * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- " * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- " * Red Spore- " * Green Spore- " * Blue Spore- " * Mysterious Plant- " * Fossil Fragment- " *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- " *Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- " * Odd Skeleton (complete)- " * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Sinkhole (Ruins)- " * Ancient Statue- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- " * Algae- " * Broken Clockworks- " * Relic- "Hand craftsmanship is old hat. Mass production is the future." * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- " * Cave Lichen- " * Ornate Chest- " * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- " * Large Ornate Chest- " * Nightmare Light- " Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- " * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- " * Ancient Chest (successful)- " * Ancient Key- " * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- " * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- * Ancient Gateway (activated)- " * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- " * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- " * Ancient Obelisk- " * Ancient Beacon- " * Ancient Beacon (active)- " * Ancient Mural (first)- " * Ancient Mural (second)- " * Ancient Mural (third)- " * Ancient Mural (fourth)- " * Ancient Mural (fifth)- " * Atrium Statue- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- " * Clockwork Bishop- " * Clockwork Rook- " * Damaged Knight- " * Damaged Bishop- " * Damaged Rook- " *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "C-Charlie?" *Charlie (missed)- "Ha! I know all your moves!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeow! Rude!" * Hound- "Anyone got rolled up newspaper?" * Red Hound- " * Blue Hound- " * Hound's Tooth- " * Spider- " * Spider Warrior- " * Spider (sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- " * Spider (dead)- " * Spider Warrior (dead)- " * Spider Gland- " * Silk- "Unprocessed silk, fresh from the spider!" * Krampus- " * Krampus Sack- " * Merm- " * Frog- "Yep! That's a frog." * Frog (sleeping)- * Frog (dead)- " * Tentacle- " * Tentacle Spike- " * Tentacle Spots- " * Big Tentacle- " * Baby Tentacle- " * Guardian Pig- " * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- " * Ghost- " * MacTusk- " * Wee MacTusk- " * Walrus Tusk- " * Tam o' Shanter- " * Mosquito- " * Mosquito (held)- " * Mosquito Sack- " * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- " * Spitter- " * Batilisk- " * Snurtle- " * Slurtle- " * Slurtle Slime- " * Broken Shell- " * Meat Bulb- " * Fleshy Bulb- " * Eyeplant- " * Slurper- " * Dangling Depth Dweller- " * Depths Worm (emerged)- " * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- " Reign of Giants * Varg- " * Poison Birchnut Tree- " *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- " Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- " * Gem Deer- " * Grumble Bee- "Monarchy is an outdated ruling system!" * Lavae- " * Shadow Piece- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- " * Beefalo (follower)- " * Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Beefalo (naked)- " * Beefalo Wool- " * Beefalo Horn- " * Baby Beefalo- " * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- " * Killer Bee- " * Bee (held)- " * Killer Bee (held)- " * Stinger- " * Pig- " * Pig (sleeping)- " * Pig (follower)- "Chummy fellow!" * Pig (dead)- " * Pig Skin- " * Bunnyman and Beardlord- " * Bunny Puff- " * Koalefant- " * Winter Koalefant- " * Rock Lobster- " * Pengull- " * Splumonkey- " Reign of Giants * Buzzard- " * Catcoon- " * Cat Tail- " * Volt Goat- " * Volt Goat (charged)- " * Volt Goat Horn- " Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- " * Butterfly (held)- " * Crow- " * Redbird- " * Snowbird- " * Crow (held)- " * Redbird (held)- " * Snowbird (held)- " * Jet Feather- " * Crimson Feather- " * Azure Feather- " * Gobbler- " * Eye Bone- "Toolbox controls." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "Who's the cutest lil toolbox?" * Rabbit and Beardling- " * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- " * Fireflies- " * Fireflies (held)- " * Mandrake (planted)- "That's a weird shrub." * Mandrake (follower)- "This is exactly what having a little sister's like." * Mandrake (dead)- "Dead as a doornail." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Dead as several doornails." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- " * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- " * Glommer's Flower (dead)- " * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- " * Glommer's Wings- " * Glommer's Goop- " * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- " * Moleworm (aboveground)- " * Moleworm (held)- " Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- * Star-sky- * Star-sky (dead)- * Hutch- * Canary- * Canary (held)- * Canary (poisoned)- * Saffron Feather- * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- * Lavae Egg- *Lavae Egg (cracked)- *Lavae Egg (too cold)- * Lavae Tooth- * Chilled Lavae- * No-Eyed Deer- * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- * Deer Antler- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- * Tallbird Nest (empty)- * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- * Tallbird Egg- * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- * Smallbird- * Smallbird (hungry)- * Smallbird (starving)- * Smallish Tallbird- * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- *Treeguard (lumpy)- * Spider Queen- * Spiderhat- * Deerclops- * Deerclops Eyeball- * Ancient Guardian- * Guardian's Horn- Reign of Giants * Bearger- * Thick Fur- * Moose/Goose- * Moose/Goose Egg- * Mosling- * Down Feather- * Dragonfly- * Scales- *Lava Spit (hot)- *Lava Spit (cool)- Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "It's the queen of bees!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Snoot city." * Klaus- " * Klaus (second form)- " * Stag Antler- " * Toadstool Cap- " * Toadstool Cap (Hole)- " * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- " * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- " * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- " * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- " * Shroom Skin- " * Reanimated Skeleton- " * Ancient Fuelweaver- " * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- " * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- " * Woven Shadow- " * Bone Armor- " * Bone Helm- " * Shadow Thurible- " * Shadow Thurible (out)- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- * Pig King- * Wes (trapped)- * Abigail- "How are you, boo?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- * Webber (grave)- Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- "No one should ever lose a sister." * Ghost (failed revival)- "Some things even I can't fix." * Antlion- * Antlion (happy)- * Antlion (upset)- * Antlion (giving tribute)- ** * Desert Stone- * Desert Stone (active)- * Sand Spike- * Sand Castle- * Glass Spike- * Glass Castle- Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Hey %s! How ya doin'?" * Attacker- "Hands to yourself, bucko!" * Murderer- "Mad scientist! Get'em!" * Reviver- "You're good people, scientist." * Ghost- "Stop whinin', %s, it's just a scratch!" * Firestarter- "You better not have singed any of my projects, scientist." Willow * Generic- "Good ta see ya, %s!" * Attacker- "Yer a workplace hazard, %s." * Murderer- "She's mad! Get'er!" * Reviver- "Knew I could count on you, %s." * Ghost- "Ha! You're a disaster, %s." * Firestarter- "Business as usual." Wolfgang * Generic- "How you doin', big guy?" * Attacker- "I wouldn't wanna catch the business end of those mitts!" * Murderer- "Watch out! He's got a taste fer blood now!" * Reviver- "You're just a big softie, aintcha?" * Ghost- "Walk it off, big guy!" * Firestarter- "Was that fire an accident, %s?" Wendy * Generic- "Hey there, %s." * Attacker- "Woah there, slugger!" * Murderer- "She's not playin'! Murderer!" * Reviver- "You got a sharp mind in that noggin, %s." * Ghost- "I hope you left the other guy lookin' worse." * Firestarter- "Anythin' you wanna tell me about that fire, kiddo?" WX-78 * Generic- "C'mon, %s! Justa tiny peek under the hood!" * Attacker- "Yeesh. They're on the fritz again." * Murderer- "I'll reset you to factory standards, bot." * Reviver- "Ha! The bucket'o'bolts has feelings after all!" * Ghost- "Incredible! You gotta tell me how that works, %s!" * Firestarter- "Your logic lets you set fires, %s? Why?" Wickerbottom * Generic- "How's life treatin' ya, grams?" * Attacker- "Yeesh, that ol' librarian packs a punch!" * Murderer- "Watch out! Grams is on a rampage!" * Reviver- "Don't worry grams, I won't read too much into it. Ha!" * Ghost- "You're a tough one, %s, I'll give ya that." * Firestarter- "A fire? Here I thought you were responsible, grams." Woodie * Generic- "You down ta chop some trees for me later, %s?" * Attacker- "Watch where you're swingin' that thing, %s!" * Murderer- "Yikes! Axe murderer!" * Reviver- "You're a good, honest guy, %s." * Ghost- "You're fine, %s, I've seen worse." * Werebeaver- "Well ain't that somethin'." * Ghost Werebeaver- "You're just a walkin' disaster, ain'tcha, %s?" * Firestarter- "You're gonna start a forest fire, %s!" Wes * Generic- "Don't worry %s, I can talk enough for two. Ha!" * Attacker- "Didn't know ya had it in ya, %s!" * Murderer- "Killer mime! I'll have nightmares tonight!" * Reviver- "Thanks for the assist, %s." * Ghost- "Let's getcha back on your feet, %s." * Firestarter- "You responsible for that fire there, %s?" Maxwell * Generic- "So... %s." * Attacker- "Don't make me noogie you, %s." * Murderer- "How many lives you plannin' on ruinin', %s?" * Reviver- "Nice job, ya big walnut." * Ghost- "I could just leave you like this, hey?" * Firestarter- "Mysterious fires follow you like a plague, %s." Wigfrid * Generic- "Hey, %s! Arm wrestle rematch later?" * Attacker- "Woah! Watch that right hook, %s!" * Murderer- "Takin' the warrior thing too far, %s!" * Reviver- "That was good work there, %s." * Ghost- "Well that just won't do at all!" * Firestarter- "Quit startin' fires, %s!" Webber * Generic- "How's life treating ya, kiddo?" * Attacker- "Yeesh, kid, dial it back!" * Murderer- "Killer spider! Get it!" * Reviver- "You did good, kid." * Ghost- "You'll be fine, kid, yer a boxer." * Firestarter- "Alright, %s. Why'd ya set the fire?" Winona * Generic- "That's a good lookin' gal!" * Attacker- "Ooo, I'm gonna disassemble you." * Murderer- "Pfft! I'd never murder so openly!" * Reviver- "I owe ya one, %s." * Ghost- "That is not a good look on you, %s." * Firestarter- "Haven't we lost enough to fires, %s?" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Hey, %s! How ya doin'?" * Attacker- "Hands to yourself, bucko!" * Murderer- "Murderer! Get'em!" * Reviver- "You're good people, %s." * Ghost- "Stop whinin', %s, it's just a scratch!" * Firestarter- "You better not have singed any of my projects, %s." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- * Egg (cooked)- * Monster Meat- * Meat- * Morsel- * Cooked Monster Meat- * Cooked Meat- * Cooked Morsel- * Monster Jerky- * Jerky- * Small Jerky- * Leafy Meat- * Cooked Leafy Meat- * Drumstick- * Fried Drumstick- * Fish- * Cooked Fish- * Eel- * Cooked Eel- * Koalefant Trunk- * Winter Koalefant Trunk- * Koalefant Trunk Steak- * Frog Legs- * Cooked Frog Legs- * Batilisk Wing- * Cooked Batilisk Wing- Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- * Cave Banana- * Dragon Fruit- * Durian- * Pomegranate- * Roasted Berries- * Cooked Cave Banana- * Prepared Dragon Fruit- * Extra Smelly Durian- * Sliced Pomegranate- Reign of Giants * Watermelon- * Grilled Watermelon- Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- * Roasted Juicy Berries- Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "I talked its ear off. Ha!" * Carrot (planted)- * Carrot- "Free food from the ground." * Pumpkin- "Hey there, pumpkin." * Eggplant- "Look how weird it is! Ha!" * Popcorn- "Tell me if I get'em stuck in my teeth." * Roasted Carrot- "Easier on the gums. Not that that matters." * Hot Pumpkin- * Braised Eggplant- "Did that make it better? I don't know." * Red Cap- "Let Max try it first." * Green Cap- * Blue Cap- * Cooked Red Cap- * Cooked Green Cap- * Cooked Blue Cap- * Glow Berry- "It glows just as much on the way out, lemme tell you." * Lichen- "Not to my lichen. Ha!" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It's got a sharp taste. Ha!" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "That seems a lot safer." * Cactus Flower- "Much less prickly." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- * Butter Muffin- * Dragonpie- "Where's the beef?" * Fishsticks- "I've never seen a fish this shape before." * Fish Tacos- " * Fist Full of Jam- " * Froggle Bunwich- " * Fruit Medley- " * Honey Ham- " * Honey Nuggets- " * Kabobs- " * Mandrake Soup- " * Meatballs- " * Meaty Stew- " * Monster Lasagna- " * Pierogi- " * Powedercake- " * Pumpkin Cookies- " * Ratatouille- " * Stuffed Eggplant- " * Taffy- "Proper treats stick to your teeth." * Turkey Dinner- "We're eatin' well tonight!" * Unagi- " * Waffles- "Bet I can fit them all in my mouth." * Wet Goop- "Yuck." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- " * Guacamole- " * Ice Cream- " * Melonsicle- " * Spicy Chili- " * Trail Mix- " Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "I could eat them all in one sitting." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- * Carrot Seeds- * Corn Seeds- * Dragon Fruit Seeds- * Durian Seeds- * Eggplant Seeds- * Pomegranate Seeds- * Pumpkin Seeds- * Toasted Seeds- * Honey- * Butterfly Wings- * Butter- * Rot- * Rotten Egg- Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- " * Electric Milk- " * Watermelon Seeds- "It's a melon seed." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- " * Royal Jelly- "A big bee boogie." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower- "What a nice little flower." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "What a nice little flower." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's getting antsy." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Something's coming." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "It wants down." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "What do you want? Water?" * Blueprint- " * Gears- " * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- " * Red Gem- " * Blue Gem- " * Yellow Gem- " * Green Gem- " * Orange Gem- "I don't like it." * Beard Hair- " * Manure- " * Guano- " * Melty Marbles- "I was never much into marbles." * Fake Kazoo- "It's got no film to make a sound." * Gord's Knot- "Everyone's been real good at showin' me the ropes. Ha!" * Gnome- "Looks like my old landlord. Ha!" * Tiny Rocketship- "Handcrafted. Yuck." * Frazzled Wires- "The copper's probably valuable." * Ball and Cup- "Was this whittled... by hand? Blech!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "No bathtub in sight." * Mismatched Buttons- "Where's all this junk coming from?" * Second-hand Dentures- "All bite and no bark. Ha!" * Lying Robot- "Maybe this bot'll let me poke around its insides." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Hey Willow! Dare ya ta eat it!" * Slurper Pelt- " * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- " * Bone Shards- " Don't Starve Together * Blueprint (rare)- " * Pile o' Balloons- "No fun without Wes." *Balloon- "Oh! A balloon." * Codex Umbra- " * Fur Tuft- " * Sketch- " * Steel Wool- " * Leaky Teacup- "Tea's not really my taste." * White and Black Bishop- "A bit highbrow, don'tcha think?" * Bent Spork- "A waste of good metal." * Toy Trojan Horse- "Handcrafted. Blech." * Unbalanced Top- "This is why we need production standards." * Back Scratcher- "I can reach my own back! Watch!" * Beaten Beater- "Nice and mechanical." * Frayed Yarn- "I got no use for that." * Shoe Horn- "I prefer to break workboots in myself." * White and Black Knight- " * Lucky Cat Jar- "The reliable quality of a mass manufactured product!" * Air Unfreshener- "Ha! Nasty!" * Potato Cup- "That thing's an affront to manufacturing." * White and Black Rook- " * Wire Hanger- "Not a lotta use for that out here." * Blue Moonlens- " * Green Moonlens- " * Red Moonlens- " * Orange Moonlens- " * Purple Moonlens- " * Yellow Moonlens- " * Iridescent Gem- "Pretty! Pretty useless." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Did it just get chillier?" *Polar Light- " * Shadow Atrium- " * Beach Toy- "It's a colorful bucket." * Crumpled Package- " Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- * Obelisk (sane, down)- * Obelisk (insane, up)- * Obelisk (sane, up)- * Obelisk (insane, down)- * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Thing Ashes- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- * Divining Rod- "I'm probably one of the few left that knows how to use these." * Divining Rod (cold)- * Divining Rod (warm)- * Divining Rod (warmer)- * Divining Rod (hot)- * Divining Rod Holder- "Just like in the bossman's workshop." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- * Maxwell's Door- * Maxwell's Phonograph- * Maxwell's Light- * Maxwell Statue- * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- * Nightmare Lock- * Nightmare Throne- * Male character on Nightmare Throne- * Female character on Nightmare Throne- * Other character on Nightmare Throne- Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "So THIS is "Maxy"." Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- *Freezing- *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "I'll demolish you!" *Battlecry (prey)- "I'm the engineer of your demise!" *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- "I hate spiders!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Leaving combat- *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- *Entering light- "Whew! I can see!" *Entering darkness- "I can't see!" *Doing things in the dark- "Low visibility causes workplace accidents!" *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Trying to give item to a busy mob- *Hounds are coming- "Do I hear dogs?" *Depths Worms are coming- *Deerclops is coming- *Inventory full- "I only got two hands." *Eating- *Eating (stale food)- *Eating (spoiled food)- *Eating (painful food)- "Yeow! That one bit back!" *Hungry- "When's lunch?" *Earthquake- *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- *Overheating- *Tree Shelter- "Ah, that's better." *Wetness (low)- "A light mist never hurt nobody." *Wetness (medium)- *Wetness (high)- *Wetness (highest)- *Dropping tool while wet- *Smoldering item- *Burnt- *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Don't Starve Together *Antlion appeased- *Blueprint already known- *Battlecry (Deer)- * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- * Sinkhole warning- *Cave-in warning- *Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** * Klaus summoning Krampii- * Loot Stash (wrong key)- * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- *Atrium destabilizing- ** *Ruins renewal- *Structure occupied- *Unable to give item (busy)- *Unable to give item (dead)- *Unable to give item (inventory full)- *Unable to give item (sleeping)- * Unable to give all items (not enough room)- Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- * Accomplishment completed- Skins *Formal Set- "The life of the party has arrived!" *Survivor Set- "I don't break down easy." *Shadow Set- "You are but a cog in my machine." *Halloween Costume Set- *Rose Set (Tencent only)- Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "You don't intimidate me, big guy." * Skull Chest- "Is that supposed to be intimidating?" * Deadly Feast- "Food poisoning and a half." *Golden Pitchfork- "I mean why not, right?" *Boat- " *Home- "They say you can't go home again." * Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- "A big clump of tree." *Pig Tent- " *Lumpy Evergreen sapling- "I don't know how it got here, but good on it." *Flower (withered)- "That's how I feel after a long shift." * Long Pig- "This was a terrible idea." * Cooked Long Pig- "Who thought this was a good idea?" * Long Pig Jerky- "Nope." * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "...H-hello?" * Shadow Digger- "Too lazy to do your own chores, Max?" * Toadstool escaping- "Oh no you don't!" * Toadstool escaped- "Slippery devil." *Wet Paper- "Is something written on it?" Removed Base Game * Campfire (high)- "Roaring like the twenties." * Pumpkin Lantern- "It's childish, in a comforting way." * Bug Net- "Just like vacations at the cabin." * Thermal Stone- "This rock is more useful than the rest." * Crock Pot (empty)- "I make a mean Hoover Stew." * Crock Pot (long time left)- "Still got a bit of a wait." * Ice Box- "Not even factory standard." * Rainometer- "Now that's a mighty fine gadget." * Cobblestones- "That's a nice chunk of road." * One-man Band- "Not sure I'm musically inclined." * Bat Bat- "Clever." * Belt of Hunger- "So tight I barely remember my hunger!" * Fire Staff- "That's a work hazard." * Telelocator Staff- "So you're telling me this stick is magic?" * Dapper Vest- "Dweeby." * Walking Cane- "Well it's no tin lizzie." * Thulecite- "I love getting new materials." * Relic- "Completely outdated. Mass production is the future." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Charlie? Is that you?" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeow! Quit it!" * Eye Bone- "It's a bone with an eyeball on it." * Carrot- "Hard to get ahold of fresh veggies." * Red Cap- "Let Wilson try it first." * Divining Rod Holder- "That's an incredible piece of machinery!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Roaring like the twenties." * Crock Pot (burnt)- "You guys like charcoal flavor, right?" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Such a tragedy." * Cat Cap- "A very rural look." * Cactus Flesh- "Is eating that covered by my benefits?" Don't Starve Together * Glossamer Saddle- "Still not as fast as a tin lizzie..." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Look at all that fungus." * Battle Helm- "How practical." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Oh. Well then." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "It's okay. We'll build another." * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Is it my turn to feed the bird?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Err, was it my turn to feed her?" * Wax Paper- "So very waxy." * Fashion Goggles- "Hmph. Just for show." * Wilson (reviver)- "You got a good head on your shoulders, scientist." * Willow (attacker)- "%s's turning out to be a major workplace hazard." * Willow (murderer)- "She's gone nuts! Get'er!" * Willow (ghost)- "All that butt talk and you went and got yours handed to ya!" * Wolfgang (reviver)- "You're just a big softie, ain'tcha, %s?" * Wendy (attacker)- "Woah! Watch it there, slugger!" * Wendy (reviver)- "You got a sharp mind on ya, %s." * Wendy (ghost)- "That's fine so long as you left the other guy lookin' worse." * Wendy (firestarter)- "You got somethin' you wanna tell me about that fire, %s?" * WX-78 (generic)- "C'mon, %s! Justa lil peek under the hood!" * WX-78 (murderer)- "I'm gonna reset you to factory standards, bot." * Wickerbottom (attacker)- "Yeesh, the librarian packs a punch!" * Wickerbottom (ghost)- "Nothin' you can't handle, %s." * Wickerbottom (firestarter)- "A fire? I thought you were the responsible one, grams." * Woodie (generic)- "You down ta chop some trees for me later, %s?" * Wes (generic)- "Don't worry bucko, I'll do enough talking for the two of us! Ha!" * Wes (murderer)- "Killer mime! We're havin' nightmares tonight!" * Wes (ghost)- "Stop making that face, %s. You're not gettin' workman's comp!" * Maxwell (ghost)- "We both know that's not gonna stop ya, %s." * Maxwell (firestarter)- "Mysterious fires seem to follow you like a plague, %s." * Wigfrid (generic)- "Hey! Arm wrestle rematch later, %s?" * Wigfrid (ghost)- "Shake it off, %s, there's work to do!" * Webber (generic)- "How's life treating ya, squirt?" * Winona (attacker)- "It was %s, not me! Swear it!" * Winona (murderer)- "You're not me! I'd never murder so openly!" * Winona (firestarter)- "We're supposed to build machines, not fires!" * Moon Caller's Staff- "Did it get chillier out here?" * Iridescent Gem- "This gem feels sad." Trivia * Her speech file quote for a Pomegranate ("Eat that and you're stuck here forever!") and cooked Pomegranate ("It does look pretty tempting.") may be a reference to the abduction of Persephone from Greek mythology. Category:Character Quotes Category:Don't Starve Together